Hope Gardens
by Miya Inoue
Summary: O jardim de Kurama não está abandonado,nem mesmo depois do quanto sua existência humana passou a ser ameaçada por um passado sombrio... CAPÍTULO 03 DISPONÍVEL!
1. Um simples desabafo

**Hope Gardens**

_Aonde quer que você vá..._

_por mais distante que seja esse lugar..._

_eu vou estar seguindo você com meu coração..._

_de que outro jeito senão este eu poderia sentir..._

_você tão perto de mim?_

Eu tenho me ocupado também com o jardim da família Hatanaka/Minamino durante o verão...não deixaria que alguém mais fizesse isso.Sei que Kurama gosta dele mesmo cuidar das plantas e das flores.Ele me disse uma vez que era uma espécie de terapia.E nessa nova casa em que veio morar com a mãe, continuou relaxando junto aos vegetais...quando caminho entre eles,posso sentir sua energia escorrendo suavemente pelos caules,raízes e pela terra.É algo muito tênue,quase imperceptível,mas de algum modo,não foi difícil para mim captar.

Mas é como se eu estivesse diante de meras gotas de orvalho...posso senti-las,mas não posso vê-las.Do mesmo jeito, sinto a presença de Kurama em todo lugar, mas não posso vê-lo...às vezes,quando estou visitando meu primo Shuichi,na casa ao lado,passo pela porta do quarto do meu amigo ruivo...está sempre entreaberta, mas ele nunca está lá.Uma vez apenas, ele se encontrava lá.Mas a porta estava fechada.Foi isso que me fez tomar conhecimento de sua presença, antes mesmo que Shuichi disesse alguma coisa.

Com exceção de seu longo desaparecimento nas férias, ele está sempre em casa nos outros dias.Em casa, na escola, mas nunca no jardim.Pra ser sincera, não estou cuidando deste somente no verão, faço isso durante as outras estações também...parece que Kurama não se sente mais atraído por sua terapia como antes.Sempre o vejo através da janela do meu quarto, de cabeça baixa, escrevendo, teclando no computador ou lendo.Nossas conversas se tornaram estranhas e evasivas, e mesmo se ficamos sozinhos, parece que não tem assunto o bastante para se manter um diálogo.

Quando ele soube pelo Kuwabara que eu estava namorando, me perguntou se era verdade, eu confirmei e ele me disse "Que bom pra você, Reiko".Até de 'Rei' ele parou de me chamar.Que idiota.Depois de ouvir aquilo, dei um sorrisinho jocoso, e o deixei sozinho com seus pensamentos graves e importantes...

O Kirishima é um cara legal...eu,ele,os outros meninos e o Kuwa nos conhecemos desde o jardim de infância.É ótimo que o primeiro namorado seja um amigo de quem eu gosto tanto.Shizuka sempre diz que nós dois parecemos mais parceiros de um show bizarro de circo do que realmente um casal de namorados.Mas assim está bom.Eu tenho me divertido muito.Aliás, sempre me diverti com Kirishima e meus amigos.Gosto de sair com eles, mas detesto quando querem nos deixar à sós...quer dizer,pra quê eu ia querer ficar o tempo todo à sós com Kirishima?Ele é meu namorado, tudo bem, mas eu não gosto de ficar de beiços colados o tempo todo!

Houve um dia em que eu beijei alguém...e esse alguém me deu as costas e hoje me trata como se eu fosse uma parente distante com quem ele é simpático por obrigação...como eu posso considerar que gostaria de beijar esse cara durante horas?Nem falar comigo direito ele fala!

Mestra Genkai disse que Kurama deve estar tendo de se acertar com o seu passado.Isso deve estar sendo muito importante pra ele.Mais importante do que qualquer insignificância que ele tenha deixado no presente.

Eu disse que ele sempre seria o mesmo pra mim...acho que vai continuar sendo.Apesar de ter mudado tanto, eu ainda me lembro dele apenas como o Kurama gentil e bem humorado de antes.Aquele que brincava comigo,me deixando aborrecida e agindo com aquela polidez sarcástica irritante...aquele que me olhava com paciência e amizade...aquele por quem eu me apaixonei...

Esse que está aqui é uma velha imagem gasta, que somente protege o novo Kurama enquanto ele está atravessando o misterioso passado do outro...e graças a esse escudo, ele vai voltar com o coração e a alma intactos...eu espero.

_Coisas melhores estão por vir_

_O amor e os amigos fazem parte disso_

_Vamos esperar que a tempestade passe com entusiasmo_


	2. Uma espera que chega ao fim

**Hope Gardens**

Capítulo 02:_ Uma espera que chega ao fim_

Reiko e seus avós, Kenichiro e Haruna Fujiwara, já estavam há algum tempo na residência dos Hatanaka/Minamino.

A garota enfiara a saia do vestido verde entre as pernas e as cruzara sobre o sofá, enquanto disputava um jogo de videogame com Shuichi Hatanaka...

"Ei,vocês,abaixem o volume dessa coisa agora mesmo!"

A voz imperativa, mas levemente histérica, de Kenichiro foi da ante-sala, onde estava conversando com Kazuya Hatanaka,até 'seus netos' sem surtir efeito algum,pois Reiko já ensinara à Shuichi que o melhor era ignorar,solenemente,os ataques do avô.

O velho senhor levantou-se de súbito, deixando o sobrinho de sua mulher com a boca aberta e uma frase incompleta no ar, para ir ficar de pé bem diante de Reiko, em frente à televisão, com o peito largo estufado e as mãos na cintura.

Shuichi suspirou baixinho, impaciente, mas não disse nada.Porém, sua parceira de jogo encarou o olhar altivo que a fitava com uma altivez maior ainda.

"Sabe, vovô, o senhor não é transparente!".

"Eu sei! Mas vamos ficar todos surdos daqui a pouco se vocês não abaixarem o volume desse negócio!".

"Nem está tão alto assim, ninguém mais está reclamando".

"Por uma questão de educação somente, vamos, abaixem o volume ou desliguem de uma vez!".

"Deixe-os jogar, tio, está tudo bem".

A gentil senhora Shiori Hatanaka surgira à porta que interligava a sala de estar à sala de jantar, carregando uma travessa de arroz.Haruna Fujiwara apareceu em seguida, segurando alguns pratos.

"Os garotos estão se divertindo, Ken, não vamos atrapalhar. Volte à conversar com Kazu-chan."

"Oh, muito obrigada à vocês,queridas..."disse Reiko,sorrindo amavelmente para a 'prima' e para a avó."É isso aí, vovô, o senhor ouviu? A vovó mandou o senhor ralar daqui! Seja um bom marido e obedeça!"

Kenichiro fitou contrariado o semblante sereno e categórico da neta, depois se voltou para o rosto sorridente da esposa, e resolveu abandonar a batalha, mas não sem antes atirar uma última flecha:

"Ao invés de estar perdendo tempo essas porcarias, você deveria estar ajudando o seu primo com os deveres da escola! Ou pelo menos fazendo os seus!".

"Mas eu já fiz tudo!" Declarou Shuichi,num tom que transmitia uma segurança tão convincente que a falsidade daquela afirmação era mais que óbvia...

"Pois sim!" Exclamou Kenichiro Fujiwara,assentindo,com um brilho perspicaz no olhar rigoroso de soslaio que deu ao menino."Fizeram tudo o que queriam, menos o que tem de fazer! Vocês deviam seguir o exemplo do primo mais velho de vocês!".

E deu as costas aos dois, não sem antes de dar um sorrisinho cordial forçado à neta.Reiko repuxou o canto dos lábios e continuou a apanhar feio de Shuichi na tela, pois a última observação que o avô linha dura fizera antes de retornar à ante-sala fez com que ela pensasse nele...em seu primo mais velho...

O torneio do Makai deveria estar à todo vapor...Kurama havia partido excepcionalmente durante o período das aulas, com a desculpa de participar de um curso oferecido foracidade,e comoele sempre estava estudando, foi fácil todos acreditarem na frágil mentira.

Enquanto todos estavam tranqüilos, comentando com entusiasmo o quanto sentiam a falta do Shuichi mais velho e esperavam que ele voltasse logo,as dúvidas de Reiko eram bem mais cruéis e dramáticas,porquê ela sabia a verdade.

'Quando será que vai terminar esse torneio imbecil?Deus, o que terá acontecido com Yusuke,com Hiei...e com o meu primo mais velho?'

A tela colorida do jogo estava muito distante da concentração de Reiko.Seus olhos se mantinham presos à ela apenas por conveniência.

'Só o Yusuke mesmo pra ter uma idéia tão obtusa!Onde já se viu...determinar o governante de um mundo inteiro,ainda mais um mundo como aquele, apostando pra ver quem tem o soco mais forte...!Idiota!E o Kurama?Com toda essa inteligência magnânima, foi entrar nesse circo de brutamontes porquê?'

"Você tá perdendo, continue assim!".

Shuichi berrara tão entusiasticamente que recebera logo uma chamada do avô.Mas a única palavra que Reiko ouviu com clareza, entre o grito animado e o breve sermão, foi 'perdendo'.

'Eles são uns tolos...mas eu não quero perder nenhum deles...eu não quero perder...ora,até parece que alguém perde uma coisa que nunca possuiu!'

Shuichi largou o controle do videogame de repente, se levantou de um salto e saiu correndo em direção à entrada...absorta em seus pensamentos,Reiko apenas colocou o seu sobre o tapete,mas nem se preocupou em desligar a TV.Apoiou o cotovelo na parte mais alta do móvel,e ficou refletindo.

'Por quê esse povo só sabe resolver as coisas na pancadaria?Claro que isso é extremamente útil às vezes, mas isso não é decisão que se tome num ringue!O que esses caras gostam mesmo é de se exibir, isso sim!Será que o problema do Kurama é esse?Será que ele foi obrigado por esse tal Yomi a participar do torneio?Será que é por isso que ele...mas isso não justifica...'

Passos rápidos e furtivos se aproximaram por trás dela.A mão forte, mas de toque delicado apertou seu ombro.Entretanto, ela não se voltou para receber o impacto da surpresa, pois a pontada de aborrecimento lhe tirou a paciência para isso.

"Vovô, eu já fiz todos os meus deveres, o senhor quer ver por acaso?".

"Não precisa, eu sei que você se tornou uma garota responsável... eu acredito em você".

A expressão chateada de Reiko congelou por alguns instantes em suas feições.De imediato, seu rosto se descontraiu e seus olhos se abriram um pouco mais, quando ela se voltou e deu de cara com o sorriso maroto de Kurama.

"Você já voltou!" Exclamou ela, sob risos dos outros parentes.

"Qual o problema, até parece que nunca viu o garoto em toda sua vida!" Disse Kenichiro Fujiwara,contente com o retorno daquele que se tornara em pouco tempo seu neto mais admirado(senão o favorito).

"É que eu achei que nem ia mais ter o privilégio de continuar vendo, vovô..." retrucou Reiko, olhando Kurama de cima a baixo com um ar de indiferença muito natural.Estava mais magro.E os seus olhos estavam diferentes, mais verdes, brilhantes e joviais.Alguma coisa decididamente estava errada...não, pensou ela de chofre,não estava.Aquela serenidade toda era mais uma das máscaras que ele usava para enganar a família, com certeza.Devia ter voltado mais cheio de segredos e complicações do que quando partira.

"Vamos, menina, deixe de esquisitices e dê um abraço no seu primo!" Inquiriu o avô, de um jeito tão simpático e brincalhão que era claro e evidente que ele ainda persistia na idéia de empurrar um jovem para os braços do outro custasse o que custasse.

Kurama aproveitou a deixa e agarrou a 'prima', no sentido de agarrar mesmo, pois a apertara tanto que sentiu os seios dela comprimirem-se contra seu peito, mas não que isso o deixasse sem graça, muito pelo contrário.Ele depositou um beijo suave na face direita dela, e em seguida fitou-a nos olhos.

"Eu senti a sua falta, Rei".

"É mesmo?" Indagou ela, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto fixava no rosto dele um olhar etéreo e um meio-sorriso veladamente irônico.

"Claro que é mesmo! E ela também sentiu muita falta de você, Shuichi, tanto que se entristeceu completamente até terminar o namoro insano com aquele rapazinho desmiolado, não é, querida?".

"Vovô! O Kirishima não é desmiolado e eu não terminei meu namoro com ele por causa do Shuichi!".

"Terminou, sim!" Garantiu o senhor, fitando Kurama com muita gentileza e carinho."Ela me disse!" E sacudiu a cabeça com veemência diante de todos, quase gritando,como se estivesse num tribunal, exercendo sua função de promotor, diante de um júri.

Kazuya Hatanaka começou a rir baixinho.Realmente o tio era terrível quando queria uma coisa.E não era homem de se importar com detalhes que pudessem lhe atrapalhar, fossem eles de que dimensões fossem...

"O aroma da comida maravilhosa de sua encantadora mãe me abriu o petite, vamos comer!" Declarou Kenichiro, (sem se recordar do fato de que não era dono da casa), passando o braço sobre os ombros de Kurama.

Todos se dirigiram à mesa de jantar.Kazuya sentou-se na cabeceira, com Shiori e a tia à sua direita e esquerda respectivamente.Shuichi ia se sentar entre Reiko e Kurama, mas seu tio o empurrara delicadamente para outra cadeira.

"Ei, não se atreva a dizer que eu estava mentindo, hein! Mas também não vá pensar que virei um vagabundo mentiroso, é que na vida é preciso ousar, você entende, não é? Você sabe que existem as boas e as más mentiras!".

Kazuya levantou os olhos discretamente para onde Reiko e o avô batiam seus cotovelos um contra o outro, e cochichavam entre si furiosamente.

"O que eu sei é que existem uns velhos meio pirados que perdem a noção das coisas e perdem também a credibilidade dos outros! Vovô, se o senhor não parar com isso eu juro que vou mandar lhe interditar!".

"Você não tem idade o suficiente pra isso!" Disse o avô, coçando brevemente o bigode, carregado de seriedade triunfante.

"Mas o Kazuya tem, o senhor duvida de que eu o convenço em dois tempos a lhe internar!".

"Eu dou uma surra em vocês dois!" E sacudiu o punho fechado sob a mesa.

"Mais um agravante para sua ficha,'tendência à agressividade doentia'!".

"Er, Shuichi, como foi o seu curso, filho?" Perguntou Hatanaka,antes que Reiko e Kenichiro começassem a discutir em voz alta.

"Foi muito bom, pai. Acho que foi o melhor aprendizado que já tive em toda a minha longa existência...".

Todos sorriram, menos Reiko, que abandonara a rusga anterior e já estava partindo para outra...

"Você não viveu tanto assim, viveu?".Indagou ela, calmamente.

"Fisicamente talvez não... mas quando se aprende muitas coisas é como se a gente tivesse vivido mais tempo que as outras pessoas".Respondeu o rapaz, após uma suave risada.Kenichiro Fujiwara fingiu que ia passar o guardanapo sobre os lábios e mostrou a língua à neta...

"E os seus colegas de curso? Já voltaram também?".

Desta vez não havia tons irônicos ou implicância.Kurama fitou a serenidade da moça e sentiu ansiedade por trás disso.

"Um deles não, decidiu ficar por lá mesmo, como você já sabe... o outro vai voltar, mas acho que só amanhã ou daqui a uma semana, não sei...".

"Mas o curso já terminou... não terminou?".

"Já".

"E todo mundo passou... certo?".

Kurama encontrou os olhos azuis de Reiko sobre si.Além da ansiedade, havia também muita angústia na aura da amiga.Ele pôs os talheres junto ao prato, e colocou sutilmente sua mão esquerda sobre a mão direita dela...

"Todos passaram e também aprenderam muitas coisas. Ninguém ficou para trás. Não se preocupe".

O restante dos presentes observava com curiosidade a cena.Mas Shiori Hatanaka foi a única que refletiu sobre isso com mais atenção...seu filho e aquela menina,apesar de serem,pelo menos até onde tinha conhecimento, somente 'primos',às vezes conversavam sobre coisas que só eles mesmos conseguiam entender,usando sempre alguma espécie de 'código' que para os outros soava esquisito,mas que entre eles era estranhamente familiar.

"Eu não sabia que vocês freqüentavam o mesmo círculo de amizades!" Disse Kenichiro, desfazendo o clima cúmplice que se formara ao redor dos dois.Shiori notou que ocorrera uma mudança muita rápida de semblante, tanto em seu filho quanto em Reiko.

"Nós temos alguns amigos em comum".Revelou o rapaz, sorrindo placidamente.

"E que amigos..." Completou Reiko, observando com displicência um pedaço de carne espetado em seu garfo.Os dois trocaram um último olhar à parte, de soslaio, e continuaram a comer, sob um discreto sorriso da mãe de Kurama.

* * *

Reiko atravessou o jardim por último, logo atrás dos avós.Antes de seguí-los pela porta da cozinha adentro, olhou para trás e para o alto, para a janela de Kurama.A luz estava acesa.

Foi muito bom vê-lo outra vez...muito bom mesmo.Apesar de tudo, vê-lo sorrindo outra vez e conversando normalmente com ela, mesmo que fosse tudo parte de uma farsa, fez com que Reiko ganhasse a noite.

As bobagens que o avô dissera naquela noite a fizeram lembrar da despedida dos dois, naquele mesmo jardim, há cerca de 1 ano e meio atrás.E depois do comportamento estranho dele para consigo.A verdade é que Reiko já não esperava, talvez nem quisesse, mais nada de Kurama.Fosse por que motivo fosse, a atitude dele durante todo aquele tempo entranhou-se nela de uma tal forma que a mágoa ainda persistia, dividindo espaço em seu coração com a alegria por vê-lo de volta, são e salvo.Nunca mais falaria nesse assunto com ele.Seriam amigos, se fosse possível, e somente isso, até porquê, ela duvidava muito de que ele fosse querer alguma coisa pois,comcerteza, se pretendesse arrumar uma namorada, Kurama procuraria uma mulher fria, sensata, séria e madura.

Tal conclusão fez Reiko bufar e revirar os olhos.Desejou que ele morresse do mais cruel e absurdo tédio ao lado de uma pessoa assim, 'para deixar de ser tão mané!'.

Instantes depois, através do basculante aberto, ela pôde ver que a luz do banheiro se acendera também.Ouviu um ruído distante de chuveiro...

'Ah, ele está tomando banho...'Pensou a garota, apoiando-se no batente da porta.'Minha amiga Usagi sempre diz que depois de um banho os homens adoram uma boa massagem...ele deve estar tão cansado...olha só,se eu fosse um pouco mais oferecida poderia ir até lá e oferecer meus dotes de massagista,he he he...'

Ela começou a esfregar as mãos excitadamente, mas a expressão felina e maliciosa escorregou da cara de Reiko no mesmo instante—o avô a estava chamando para entrar em casa aos berros.

"Ai, quem sabe um dia quando ele desmaiar e não houver ninguém por perto eu possa me aproveitar dele...".

Suspirando com resignação, após dar uma gargalhada feliz, Reiko entrou e bateu a porta.

Momentos depois, Kurama terminou seu banho e observava a janela do quarto da garota, enquanto secava seus longos cabelos com a toalha.Reiko se comportara de uma forma muito fria com ele durante o jantar...não era só uma mera implicância.Talvez suas atitudes anteriores não tivessem contribuído para manter a amizade deles muito aquecida.Mas não devia ser nada que uma boa conversa não pudesse resolver.

'Mas agora?'Se perguntava o rapaz, quando uma vontade nem um pouco aconselhável (mas totalmente convidativa) de atravessar o jardim e bater na janela de Reiko para que ela abrisse e o deixasse entrar passou pelo seu senso.

Kurama estava bem certo a respeito do que Reiko poderia estar pensando dele.Mas como ela lidaria com isso agora que ele voltara, era um outro problema.E ele tinha de resolvê-lo já.

Aquilo não era uma luta contra um inimigo letal, nem uma missão que necessitasse de uma estratégia infalível e previamente planejada, então não tinha porquê pensar muito.Seria o quê, um pedido de perdão?O recomeço de uma amizade ou o começo de uma nova etapa?

Pensando mais além, seria uma aventura desafiadora entrar pela janela no quarto da neta do eminente senhor Kenichiro Fujiwara depois das dez da noite...

Exibindo para o próprio reflexo no espelho, enquanto se arrumava, um de seus mais discretos e marotos sorrisos, ele se decidiu.

* * *

Tenho previsão de fazer mais dois capítulos para finalizar essa estória.Minha intenção original era que fosse um one-shot, mas resolvi escrever mais!

**Karol Himura**:Obrigada pelas reviews nas minhas duas fanfics!É ótimo receber um elogio logo no início!Isso me ajudou a vencer minha preguiça de escrever.

Quem quiser ler sobre a despedida deles, leia a fic _A secret smile in the sunrise_ aqui mesmo.


	3. I'll fly with you

Hope Gardens 

Capítulo 03: _I'll fly with you_

Reiko vestiu a camisola, escovou os cabelos, e se enfiou entre as cobertas de sua cama.

As luzes que vinham da rua projetavam-se fracamente através da janela.Seus olhos estavam tão atentos que ela teve a impressão de que permaneceriam abertos a noite toda, alheios à sua vontade de cerrá-los e ter domínio sobre seus próprios sonhos.

Sua mão tateou a superfície do criado-mudo, até que os dedos encontraram o controle remoto do aparelho de som.Aquele CD estava no player há semanas, mas Reiko não se incomodaria em ouvir mais uma vez a música que lhe fizera companhia em momentos agradáveis de solidão.

A canção começou a tocar, em volume baixo, tornando ainda mais confortável o ambiente fresco e familiar.

_I still believe in your eyes_

_I just don't care_

_what you've done in your life_

_Baby I'll always be here by your side_

_don't leave me waiting too long_

_please come by!_

Gostava da música porquê era boa, mas também porquê na letra havia tudo o que gostaria de dizer à Kurama.Mas ela não achava que ele fosse acreditar, ou até mesmo dar importância.

"Ele acha que eu sou uma criança, mas não sou! Crianças crescem, mas a idiotice dele só aumenta!" Disse, em voz alta, virando de lado e cruzando os braços.

Uma batida muito suave ecoou pelo cômodo, e Reiko percebeu que aquele som não fazia parte das notas musicais...

_I still believe in your eyes_

_There is no choice_

_I belong to your life_

_Because I live to love you someday_

_You'll be my baby_

_And we'll fly away_

Reiko sentou-se e ouviu mais uma vez.As batidas agora eram mais audíveis, embora discretas e intermitentes.

"Tem alguém do lado de fora... batendo na minha janela..." sussurrou, observando-a cautelosamente.

A garota então escorregou para fora das cobertas como se fosse um réptil, e rastejou até a parte de baixo da abertura retangular.

'Foi só eu ser nomeada e eles já começaram a vir me perseguir!'Pensou ela, estreitando os olhos enquanto forjava as correntes curtas que costumava usar para envolver seus punhos e braços.

Reiko flexionou os dedos e constatou que as correntes estavam bem encaixadas, protegendo sua pele e ao mesmo tempo conferindo maior nível de dano à qualquer belo rosto que fosse socado por ela.

Usando o seu poder psicocinético, a loira atraiu para si uma fita vermelha que estava sobre a penteadeira e amarrou algumas mechas de seus cabelos.Assim, ela poderia espancar mais à vontade seu provável inimigo, que estava batendo gentilmente na vidraça da janela...

Uma das abas de vidro foi forçada e acabou se abrindo!O sujeito se inclinou para dentro e Reiko achou que era aquele o momento ideal!Silenciosamente ela saltou, à tempo de...

"Espera, sou eu!"

"O QUÊ!"

Reiko havia agarrado o pobre rapaz pelo colarinho e estivera a ponto de atirá-lo para baixo.

"Desculpe se essa não é a hora nem o modo mais adequados, mas é que eu achei que você ainda estivesse acordada!".

O rapaz deu um de seus sorrisos gentis, que pareceu totalmente deslocado naquela situação: estava agachado, com as pontas dos pés raspando num instante o batente da janela, e no outro o ar, enquanto Reiko o observava, estática, deixando aparecer por baixo do lábio superior dois dentes muito afiados.Kurama começou a suar frio, e a se sentir num episódio particularmente ridículo de um dos animes favoritos de seu irmão mais novo...

O youko sentiu sua espinha dorsal dobrar-se tanto para trás que teve a certeza de que a qualquer momento somente uma parte de seu corpo despencaria dali.Seus dedos buscavam agilmente as laterais,mas sempre escorregavam.Reiko continuava com o braço enrijecido, atracada à gola de sua camisa, fitando-o obsessivamente, o que era mais constrangedor do que a situação em si.

"Eu queria que você me deixasse entrar ou me soltasse pra eu cair daqui de uma vez, Rei, por favor. É que eu estou meio desconfortável nessa postura, sabe?" Declarou, num tom casualmente debochado que iria irritá-la com certeza.

A garota amarrou a cara para ele e deu um suspiro forte ao puxá-lo para dentro de um jeito não muito educado: Kurama caiu de quatro sobre o tapete, mas pensou que era melhor do ter partido a coluna ou o pescoço.

"O que é que você veio fazer aqui, ficou maluco? E se alguém tiver visto você, com que cara eu fico depois? Vão me chamar de piranha e ainda por cima vão dizer que fui quem te chamou aqui! Sim, porquê ninguém vai jamais achar que o exemplar, responsável e vitaminado Shuichi Minamino seja capaz de invadir o quarto dos outros sem ser convidado, agora imagine só que você...".

Kurama ficou de joelhos e ouviu cada palavra, com seus fascinantes olhos verdes voltados para o rosto da interlocutora faladeira e para o dedo em riste que ela apontava constantemente na direção de seu nariz.Parecia um cordeirinho ruivo, dócil e muito obediente.Só se despiu de sua capa de amabilidade quando Reiko esticou o braço para a lateral e um pequeno controle remoto voou lépido para a palma de sua mão.

"Porquê você desligou? Toda grande cena precisa de uma trilha sonora à altura de seus protagonistas...".

Ele se levantou e sorriu para ela.O controle remoto havia flutuado de volta para o criado-mudo.

Kurama fitou o semblante sério de Reiko e deu uma risadinha educada.Ela estava de braços cruzados e seu olhar transmitia pura inflexibilidade...ou pelo menos era isso que ela desejava que ele pensasse.

"Você está preocupada com a sua reputação? Não precisa, acho que ninguém me viu. Mas se por acaso tiver visto, a culpa foi sua, por não ter me deixado entrar antes".

O rapaz deu-lhe uma piscadela cúmplice, desarmando-a subitamente.Reiko cobriu a boca com as mãos e começou a rir de forma compulsiva, até que seu corpo tombou de lado na cama.

Enquanto ria, ela não percebeu que Kurama se sentara bem ao seu lado, e tinha começado a afagar seus cabelos com carinho.

Reiko parou de rir quase que de imediato ao se dar conta daquele conhecido toque delicado de mão forte sobre sua cabeça, e se sentou, tomando o cuidado de cruzar muito bem as pernas.

"Tá, Kurama, foi muito engraçado, ver você pendurado na minha janela... mas o que você veio fazer aqui afinal de contas?".

"O que mais seria, além de ver você depois de tanto tempo?".

"Mas você já me viu".

"Oh, querida, mas não do jeito que você está agora...".

Reiko sorriu para ele, antes de olhar rapidamente para a própria camisola, mas não se cobriu.Kurama notou que ela tinha ficado sem graça, mas procurava não dar importância ao próprio embaraço.

"Eu tenho o direito de estar vestida como eu quiser... você é quem tem de se comportar aqui dentro..." disse a garota, brincando com ele suavemente.

O ruivo deu um sorriso afetuoso, pensando em como o dela era lindo.

"Eu vim aqui pra te contar como foi o torneio. Você está querendo muito saber, não é?".

Reiko assentiu, ajeitou a barra da camisola e deitou-se de lado, apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo, com as pernas ainda cruzadas.Kurama julgou que sua expressão serena era a mesma que teria uma doce menina ouvindo uma estória contada pelo irmão mais velho.

"Bom, todos os nossos amigos lutaram bravamente, mas...".

"Você não quer deitar?" Indagou ela, não só interrompendo-o como também o fazendo sorrir novamente.

"Eu já invadi demais a sua privacidade...".

"Eu decido o quanto você pode invadir minha privacidade, ladrão das trevas...deita aqui".

Kurama deitou-se, na mesma posição em que ela.Por um momento, Reiko sentiu o rosto em brasas.

"Como eu ia dizendo, nossos amigos se esforçaram muito nas lutas, mas no Mundo das trevas existe uma grande variedade de guerreiros, e é claro que existiam poderes que superavam os deles, então, eles acabaram perdendo. Hiei lutou contra Mukuro,um dos reis das trevas,perdeu a luta,mas no final das contas acabou ganhando uma coisa bem melhor..."

"O que pode ser melhor pro Hiei além de ganhar uma luta e ver a Yukina feliz?".

Kurama deu uma risadinha prepotente, e colocou a mão em forma de concha ao lado dos lábios.

"Vou te contar um segredinho que todo mundo já sabe... Mukuro na verdade não era um homem, como sempre tinha se pensado... é uma mulher. E advinha o que aconteceu com ela e com o Hiei...".

Reiko franziu o cenho e arregalou os olhos quase no mesmo segundo.Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e se inclinou um pouco na direção do youko.Este, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, assentiu lentamente, os olhos luzidios de tanta malícia.

"O Hiei... juntou as 'espadas' com ela!"Perguntou Reiko, só para ter a satisfação de ouvir isso da boca de outra pessoa.

"Exatamente. Não é uma coisa assumida publicamente..." E Kurama assumiu um ar de pouco caso."Mas eu sempre sei de tudo o que acontece...".

Reiko riu mais uma vez, fitando Kurama com um olhar divertido.Ele ficou quieto, ouvindo o som do riso.Aquilo lhe fizera tanta falta enquanto estava no Makai, envolvido com Yomi e o torneio...

"Eu nunca podia imaginar que um dia o Hiei ia começar a aproveitar as coisas boas da vida! Essa é a notícia mais maneira que você podia ter me dado!".

"A única coisa que não mudou é o fato de que ele se recusa a dizer a verdade à Yukina."

"Kurama, você já pensou na possibilidade de a Yukina já saber que o Hiei é o irmão dela?".

Kurama fitou-a surpreso.

"Ela falou ou demonstrou alguma coisa à respeito?"

"Não... mas eu fiquei com essa impressão desde que ela se despediu dele lá no templo da mestra... e deu aquele colar à ele.Mas não sei se é só uma cisma minha..."

"É bem possível que seja".

"Tonto... vai, me conta, e o resto do pessoal?".

"Tiyu e sua turma ficaram por lá,treinando já para o próximo torneio..."

"São uns apresentados mesmo..." Disse, sorrindo e revirando os olhos ao se lembrar da trupe que havia conhecido no Torneio das Trevas."Tomara que percam de novo, pra deixarem de exibicionismo!".

"Porquê tanto carinho, Rei? E o Yusuke, resolveu ficar um pouco mais..."

"Kurama, me diz a verdade, o Yusuke pretende voltar mesmo? Porquê se ele não estiver, é melhor falar logo com a Keiko, ele não pode achar que ela tem a obrigação de...".

"Calma! É claro que ele vai voltar, mas você sabe como é o Yusuke,o forte dele não é se preocupar com horários e compromissos..."

"É, realmente... e então, quem é o novo rei das trevas?" Perguntou Reiko, repuxando o canto dos lábios, enchendo a boca para colocar uma pitada de deboche na expressão 'rei das trevas'.

"É impressão minha ou você acabou de fazer pouco caso desse evento tão importante?" Indagou Kurama, afetando polidez em tom de brincadeira.

"Tem montes desses eventos importantes nos inferninhos e bares do nosso distrito o tempo todo..."

"Você não quer comparar um embate entre os maiores guerreiros do Makai com uma briga de vagabundos que se embebedam e depois matam um ao outro, não é?".

"Os maiores guerreiros do Makai deveriam se preocupar em escolher um líder decente para conduzir o povo das trevas, e não quem dá o chute mais forte no traseiro dos outros".

"Não foi bem assim. Todas as lutas foram muito dignas."

"Imagino, dignas de...".

"Olha, se isso torna a sua vida mais feliz, quem venceu foi um guerreiro decente. Você ia gostar muito dele. O nome é Enki,e assim que tomou posse,determinou que nenhum ser humano seria incomodado pelos youkais,e tem mais,qualquer ser desse mundo que cair por acidente no mundo das trevas será...".

"Recolhido por uma patrulha e trazido de volta, são e salvo. Vamos ver se isso vai dar certo, vamos ver".Disse Reiko, coberta de expectativa e neutralidade.

"Como é que você sabe desse detalhe?" Indagou Kurama, deslizando a mão que estava livre na direção dela.Seus dedos alcançaram uma mecha dos cabelos loiros e ficaram brincando com ela.Os olhos azuis de Reiko piscaram rapidamente, e a garota parecia ter virado pedra de repente, tão rija que estava.

"Não é só você quem tem novidades!" Exclamou a moça, deitando a cabeça entre os braços.Kurama imitou-lhe, e continuou a acariciar seus cabelos.Reiko então engoliu em seco, e resolveu fazer um pouco mais: flexionou o joelho, e descansou a própria perna sobre a de Kurama.

O contato foi gradual e suave.Ele sentiu o peso agradável da perna feminina sobre a sua e fitou sua companhia bem dentro dos olhos.Reiko sentiu um sorriso nervoso estremecer em seus lábios, mas o manteve cativo bravamente.

"Eu fui nomeada detetive sobrenatural" Declarou, tentando se desligar da sensação que o contato entre os dois lhe causava.Roçou um pouco a perna contra o tecido das calças dele quando se mexeu, quase o fazendo suspirar.

"Verdade? Mas e quanto àquela regra que diz que os detetives têm de ser genuinamente humanos?".

"Ela não existe mais. O comandante do Reikai agora é Koenma, e ele a derrubou".

"Você está querendo dizer que Koenma deu um golpe no pai e tomou o poder?" Perguntou Kurama, suavemente, como se quisesse manter aquela conversa apenas para tentar manter, junto com ela, o seu bom senso.Reiko começara a roçar timidamente sua perna contra a dele, mas agia como se tudo estivesse normal.

"Nós descobrimos que o rei Enma era um crápula, um bandido, um miserável! Você não tem nem idéia do que ele fazia...".

Porém, antes que pudesse se indignar com a lembrança das armações do ex-soberano do Reikai, ela foi surpreendida com uma belíssima orquídea cor-de-rosa, que surgira repentinamente, diante de seus olhos.Kurama manuseou a flor com delicadeza e habilidade, até enroscá-la nos cabelos de Reiko.

"Eu não sei qual é a sua flor favorita... mas eu acho que essa combina com você...".

Os dois estavam sentados sobre a cama, observando um ao outro.Reiko acariciou a flor com as pontas dos dedos, e sorriu meio sem jeito.

"Qualquer uma que você me der é a minha favorita...".

De repente, o aparelho de som voltou a funcionar, tocando a música que ela ouvia antes da entrada de Kurama.

_And I'll fly with you_

_I'll fly with you..._

_I'll fly with you!_

"Ai!" Reiko deu um gritinho irritado, voltando-se para trás e novamente para Kurama, com a mão no peito.

"Você já conseguiu ter um pouco mais de domínio sobre a sua psicocinese, não é?".

"Um pouco. Mestra Genkai disse que eu estou adquirindo estabilidade gradativamente. Tenho treinado muito pra isso... mas não deixa de ser complicado".

"Você movimentou muito bem o controle remoto".

"É, mas não liguei o som de propósito. Se nós estivéssemos na cozinha agora... você sabe, eu sou especialista em estourar os canos da pia...".

"O fenômeno é intrínseco e não acontece por acaso. Você estava pensando em ouvir música ou está sentindo alguma emoção instável neste momento?".

_Every day and every night_

_I always dream that_

_You are by my side_

_Oh,baby,every day and every night_

_Well,I said everything's_

_Gonna be all right_

Reiko fitou Kurama de uma forma tão intensa que o fez estremecer.Agora o seu desejo se tornara evidente e inegável para si mesmo.Seu olhar desceu das feições encantadoras do rosto da moça, e se detiveram em seus seios, que subiam e desciam suavemente, num ritmo ininterrupto de respiração.

"Acho melhor eu ir. Não quero mais atrapalhar o seu sono".

"Não. Se você for aí é que eu não vou conseguir dormir mesmo...".

_And I'll fly with you_

_I'll fly with you…_

_I'll fly with you!_

Kurama sentiu as mãos muito leves e carinhosas envolverem seus ombros.Seu coração começou a saltear loucamente, como que antevendo uma grande experiência ou acontecimento.

Ele segurou com gentileza o queixo de Reiko, procurando encontrar os olhos dela, e quando encontrou, seus dedos sutis acariciaram metodicamente aquela região, até alcançarem os lábios, carnudos e rosados.Ela os umedeceu com a língua, enquanto o observava, sem pensar nas conseqüências daquele ato tão simples, tão pequeno.

Kurama teve a impressão de que os lábios dela pediam, silenciosamente, por um beijo seu.

Fim do terceiro capítulo!O quarto e último virá em breve!Ainda estou em dúvida se vai ser hentai ou não...

**Lonestar Karina**: Muito obrigada pela review!


End file.
